vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
*Hello, Planet.
[[Archivo:Hello,_Planet.png|thumb|300px|*Hello, Planet. PV por Sasakure.UK]]*Hello, Planet. (＊ハロー、プラネット。 / *Hola, Planeta.) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada el 24 de mayo de 2009, y actuálmente supera las 3.200.000 visitas en Nicovideo, siendo la canción más popular del autor Sasakure.UK. Forma parte de la Saga Do Vocaloids Dream of Doomsday Bird?. Nos narra el cómo una androide (Hatsune Miku), se encuentra completamente sola en un mundo devastado por la guerra, e intenta desesperadamente encontrar a alguien con vida, así como salvar la planta que lleva consigo. Esta canción ha aparecido en los juegos Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA-, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Extend, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone y Hatsune Miku Project Mirai 2. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música, Letra, Arreglos, Ilustración y PV: Sasakure.UK *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *＊Hello, shuumatsu shinekamera. *DEBUTANTE II *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS STARDOM 2 *VOCA NICO☆PARTY *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Ao) *Vocaloid wa shuumatsu tori no yumewomiru ka? *Lalala Shuumatsu-ron. *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~memories~ *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji tomado de Vocaloid English & Romaji Lyrics @wiki. Kanji= シェルターのおと　ひとりめがさめた ピピピピ　とくにいじょうないようだ ポストのなかは　きっとカラッポだ うえきばちのめ　きょうもでてこないや やさしい　あおぞら　おっこちて しずか　しずかな　ほしになる つなぐつながる　ユメとメトロジカ まわるまわるよ　ミチのエントロピカ イエスか　ノーか　フシギのコトバニカ マエか　ウシロか　すすめテクノポリカ "まるばつ　さかだち　おつきさま" キミをキミを　さがしにいきたいの たのしいはなし　もっとしたいの　したいの ヒトリボッチのベッドに　オハヨーハヨー シーラカンスのシッポに　オハヨーハヨー スフィンクスのナゾナゾに　オハヨーハヨー メモリのなかのキミに　オハヨーハヨー たいせつなモノ　たくさんあるけれど いまはこれだけ　もっていればいい キミがさいごに　おしえてくれたモノ うえきばちのめ　きょうもでてこないや "ガレキの あめだま　ふってきた" プラスチックでできたカサ　さそうよ ココロ　サビついて　しまわぬように ヒナタボッコのてんしに　オハヨーハヨー ミズタマダンスのそらに　オハヨーハヨー マーマレードのだいちに　オハヨーハヨー メモリのなかのキミは　オハヨーハヨー ♪♪♪♪♪... しずかに　ねむる　きみをみた ポタリ　ポタリ　オトをたててシズク どうして　かなしいよ こんなに　コンナニ　　　コ　ン ナ　　ニ　．．．． チキュウぼっこのラブに　オハヨーハヨー あさとひるとよるに　オハヨーハヨー ウチュウギンガのリズムに　オハヨーハヨー アダムとイブのあいだに　オハヨーハヨー あいたかったの"キミ"に　オハヨーハヨー うまれたばかりの"キミ"に　オハヨーハヨー… |-| Romaji= Sherutaa no oto hitori me ga sameta Pipipipi toku ni ijou nai you da Posuto no naka wa kitto karappo da Uekibachi no me kyou mo dete konai ya Yasashii aozora okkochite Shizuka shizuka na hoshi ni naru Tsunagu tsunagaru yume to metorojika Mawaru mawaru yo michi no entoropika Iesu ka noo ka fushigi no kotobanika Mae ka ushiro ka susume tekunoporika "Maru batsu sakadachi o-tsuki-sama" Kimi o kimi o sagashi ni ikitai no Tanoshii hanashi motto shitai no shitai no Hitori-bocchi no beddo ni ohayoohayoo Shiirakansu no shippo ni ohayoohayoo Sufinkusu no nazonazo ni ohayoohayoo Memori no naka no kimi ni ohayoohayoo Taisetsu na mono takusan aru keredo Ima wa kore dake motte ireba ii Kimi ga saigo ni oshiete kureta mono Uekibachi no me kyou mo dete konai ya "Gareki no amedama futte kita" Purasuchikku dekita kasa sasou yo Kokoro sabi tsuite shimawanu you ni Hinatabokko no tenshi ni ohayoohayoo Mizutama dansu no sora ni ohayoohayoo Maamareedo no daichi ni ohayoohayoo Memori no naka no kimi wa ohayoohayoo Shizuka ni nemuru kimi o mita Potari potari oto o tatete shizuku Doushite kanashii yo Konna ni konna ni ko n na ni ... Chikyuu-bokko no rabu ni ohayoohayoo Asa to hiru to yoru ni ohayoohayoo Uchuu ginga no rizumu ni ohayoohayoo Adamu to Ibu no aida ni ohayoohayoo Aitakatta no kimi ni ohayoohayoo Umareta-bakari no "kimi" ni ohayoohayoo... |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Galería Ilustraciones Oficiales= Illust 05.jpg|Ilustración Oficial del modelo de Hatsune Miku en *Hello, Planet para Project Mirai 2. |-| Modulos= Diva.png|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en *Hello, Planet para Project Diva Extend. Arcade.png|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en *Hello, Planet para Project Diva Arcade. Hello_Planet_PJAFT.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en *Hello, Planet para Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. Costume hello.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en *Hello, Planet para Project Mirai 2. |-| Productos= Untitled (3).png|Producto para promocionar Project Mirai 2 de la canción. |-| Otros= Miku-pack04_2_1L2.jpg|Información sobre la canción en el MIKU-PACK 16. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009